


Pringles

by Hezzab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mummy Erica, Pregnant Erica, Pringles, daddy Boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezzab/pseuds/Hezzab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek first encounter each other in a 24/7 Wall-Mart, where Stiles gets the last packet of original Pringles. Derek tried everything he could to get this tub from Stiles so he could get them to a pregnant Erica who was suddenly craving them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pringles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amiebr0wnlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiebr0wnlie/gifts).



> I got the idea for this after my friends said Pringles instead of Prince when telling me about a Sterek fic.

Sighing Derek put down his phone, he was expecting the call but it was 2am and he had work the next day. Erica was pregnant with her and Boyds second child who was currently trying to get there first, a little boy called Jack, back to sleep. That was the reason Derek was called; Erica was craving original Pringles and Boyd was busy so he couldn't go out to get them. Groaning Derek rolled out of bed and patted around in his drawers untill he found socks. Pulling them on Derek hopped into his living room and grabbed his jacket, keys, shoes and wallet before he made his way to the 24/7 Wal-Mart that was a couple of blocks away.

 

When he stubbled through the door of Wal-Mart Derek realised he was still in his pajama bottoms, silently he laughed knowing Erica would have a field day when she saw him, Pringles or not. That thought was enough to remind Derek why he was there. For the Pringles. Walking up isle 7 Derek saw a lanky boy, who was probably 20 or even 21, with short fluffy hair holding what looked like the last packet of original Pringles.

Jogging over to the person Derek called out "Hey, could you please let me buy those Pringles. I really need them."

"Sorry I can't give you them." The person replied as he walked towards the checkout, Pringles in hand.

"But come on, I'll buy you another flavor but I really need those Pringles." Derek said, knowing Erica wouldn't be happy without her Pringles and since she loved Boyd so much she wouldn't take it out on him but instead Derek, who she said was like a brother to him and Derek had to admit Laura treated him the exact same way during all three of her pregnancys. 

The other man had stopped walking and was now looking at Derek. He replied "Sorry man, no can do."

"But but but." Derek said mouth gapping. It wasn't often someone told Derek no besides those close to him. Getting his bearings back after being denied Derek realised that the other man was already at the checkout. "Don't serve him them." He told the checkout women. The women just looks at him wondering what Derek was on. Seeing this Derek pulled his puppy dog face. 

The other man laughed at this and told Derek "To late." As Derek stood there wondering what he would do now to get these Pringles he remember that his sister was the Cora Hale. She would probably kill Derek for the offer he was about to make. Running Derek hoped he caught up other man.

 

Derek had to speed up his run to get in front if the other man to put a hand on his chest to get him to stop walking.

"Give me them and I'll get you a date with Cora." Derek growled out. 

"Cora?" The other man asked with a confused look upon his face.

"Cora Hale." Derek clarified.

The other man raises an eyebrow at this, wondering why he was even getting this offer over a tub of Pringles. "No thanks." He replied as he stepped around the had that was keeping him in place. 

"Why not?" Derek asked, becoming confused. Cora was one of the most sought after bachelorette in California.

Laughing the other man turned and looked at Derek like he was stupid. He continued looking at Derek for couples of minutes before replying with "Well to start of it's not your place to offer dates with her and second of all I'm gay."

Now it was Derek's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Well just give me the Pringles." He told Stiles. What the hell is a Stiles? He thought. "I really really need they Pringles. I'll give you anything just give me the Pringles."

Stiles shook his head and continued walking in the direction he was previously walking in. "As much as you want these Pringles I can't give you them, sorry dude." When Derek sighed at the nickname Stiles continued "Well if I knew your name I wouldn't be calling you dude."

"Derek." Derek replied still following Stiles, he really didn't want to follow Stiles to his home but he didn't want to turn up at Erica's empty handed. Looks like he was following this stranger home. For his Pringles."Please Stiles, could you let me have those Pringles?" Sighing Stiles shook his head and just continued walking he couldn't deal with anyone acting like a sourwolf. He had someone he had to meet and he couldn't take anymore time than he already had trying to get to her in time.

 

Derek had tried everything to get Stiles to give him the Pringles, he had begged, bribed and even tried blackmail but nothing he did seemed to work against Stiles. Before he released he was stumbling into someones house, looking up he realised he was in someones hall. 

"You got them?" Derek heard someone ask. Looking up he saw Boyd.

"Wait this is Erica and Boyd's?" Derek replied.

"Yeah, I can't give up a pregnant women's Pringles, now can I?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes as he handed Boyd the tub of Pringles.

Derek awkwardly laughed and mutter his reply "Looks like we both need them for the abusive pregnant women."

"I heard that." Erica stated as she walked in to the hallway. Derek just grinned so she slapped the back of his head and moved forward to hug Stiles.

 

*

 

Derek stood in the take-away waiting to get his order, which once again was for Erica, when he heard a familiar voice shout "What do you mean there isn't any spicy chicken left for the pizza?"

"I'm sorry sir but this gentleman just order the last of it. Excuse me but your order is ready." The man behind the counter replied, signaling for Derek to take his order. Standing up from where he was sat Derek noticed it was Stiles that was complaining about the lack of chicken. 

"Derek, please tell me that that chicken pizza is for Erica because if it's not give me the box and no one will get hurt." Stiles said, suddenly begging Derek for the pizza.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that for definite." Derek replied smirking. Maybe this time Stiles would know how it felt to be terrified at the concept of not getting the food that Erica is craving to her on time. Stiles just glared at him as Derek left the take-away, with the pizza box in his hand. Stiles stared after him, he wouldn't let him go empty handed to Erica, would he? Stiles hoped not. The times they had met at Erica and Boyd's Derek seemed like a decent guy that wouldn't do this sort of thing. Looks like you can't judge a man after only meeting him less times than you could count on both hands. 

Shaking his head Stiles jogged after Derek calling "Hey, do you mind waiting up?"

"Sorry, I've got a pizza to eat." Derek replied with a small smile playing on his lips. "Can't wait around for it to get cold, can I?"

Stiles looked at him like he was crazy. Time to break out the big guns. "Derek you know how Erica gets and if I don't get that pizza to give to her I will make sure she knows you are to blame."

"You wouldn't?" Derek replies cocking his eyebrow almost like he was daring Stiles to follow through with his threat.

Stiles stepped closer to Derek and spoke slowly "Well if you gave me the pizza right now you wont need to find out." Looking up Derek saw they were out side of Erica and Boyd's house. Humming he took the last step in closing the distance between Stiles and himself. Leaning down he gently grabbed the back of the other mans hair as he placed there lips together. Stiles froze wondering what happened but when Derek began to pull away Stiles leaned into the kiss, showing Derek he wanted this too. Stiles could feel Derek smile into the kiss. 

Derek pulled away, smile clear on his face although it was dark. Turning towards the house he started up the path but as he reached the front door he turned back around and held up a bag Stiles hadn't realised he was carrying. "I got us some too, you coming?" Derek asked. 

Stiles was half way to Derek, and the food, before he asked "What did you get me?"

Laughing Derek replied "Same thing you ordered last time we were here." 

Smiling Stiles leaned up and softly kissed the corner of Derek's mouth before whispering "Thanks." Leaning back he opened the door and walked in leaving a happy Derek outside.


End file.
